thankyou
by franzenkbstarkshkhunyoungicb
Summary: Thankyou!thankyou for all?kau selalu menyelamatkanku dalam keadaan apapun,kau selalu mengejarku padahal aku hanya diam disampingmu,kau selalu tersenyum tulus denganku,walaupun aku yakin kau sangat menunggu jawabanku,aku tahu ini sulit bagimu,tapi...Thankyou?sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terimakasih untukmu...,dan kau tahu aku hanya mencoba menyesuaikan hatiku untukmu...
1. sequel of thankyou

Thankyou!

by mannuel_khunyoung

Description

**Thankyou!thankyou for all?kau selalu menyelamatkanku dalam keadaan apapun,kau selalu mengejarku padahal aku hanya diam disampingmu,kau selalu tersenyum tulus denganku,walaupun aku yakin kau sangat menunggu jawabanku,aku tahu ini sulit bagimu,tapi...Thankyou?sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terimakasih untukmu...,dan kau tahu aku hanya mencoba menyesuaikan hatiku untukmu,aku hanya takut kau akan sedih nantinya bersamaku,dan akupun begitu.."wooyoung mencoba memperbaiki letak duduknya,dan sedikit menghela napas,sedangkan nichkhun?ia hanya diam mendengarkan cerita wooyoung"dan kali ini aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya...,untukumu...,khun,nado saranghae?"wooyoung langsung memeluk nichkhun,sedangkan nichkhun ia hanya diam dan pastinya sekarang ia tersenyum dibalik punggung wooyoung"aku akan menjagamu"balas nichkhun lirih"dan aku akan mencintaimu"balas wooyoung lebih lirih,dia tahu ini akan berdampak kurang baik untuk nya dan nichkhun..tapi.. mencoba untuk mencintai orang yang benar benar mencintainya,apa salahnya kan?**

Foreword

langsung ajah...

Chapter 1

Thankyou!

Thankyou!

Cast:

Wooyoung

Nichkhun

Other cast:

Junho

Minjun

Victoria

Tiffany

Chansung

Description:

Peristiwa dalam satu hari ini cukup,membuat wooyoung merubah pendiriannya!

Apa itu?

Kita lihat selanjutnya!

Sorry for !

My first ff with oneshoot -_-

Aku seorang anak yang terlahir dari keluarga yang seadanya,mungkin itu untuk kalangan atas seperti orang orang kaya di luar sana,tapi bagi orang kalahan bawah itu merupakan keadaan yang patut di syukuri..,ayahku hanya seorang pegawai biasa,dengan penghasilan yang biasa juga,ibuku seorang manager dari perusa'haan kecil,perusaha'an pengurus barang barang pengantar,yah bisa dibilang pekerjaan ibuku ini hanya menghasilkan pendapatan yang sedikit,maka dari itu aku dan kakakku mencoba mencari pekerjaan tambahan dan hasilnya kakak ku bekerja di sebuah pabrik industri pemoombuatan minuman soda,sedangkan aku bekerja di sebuah café malam,yah..sekedar untuk meringankan orang walaupun kami semua bekerja tetap saja,itu semua tidak akan bisa memperbaiki keadaan ekonomi kami,kami masih saja mengalami kekurangan..,aku terus melangkah dengan malas kekelasku sambil menguap pelan,dan mengatup atupkan mulutku,aku merasa kantuk sudah melanda diriku,ingin saja aku pulang dan langsung meloncatkan diriku ke pulau kapas,yang tak lain adalah kamar tidurku,tapi itu semua harus kutahan,aku tak ingin menambah beban orang tuaku,karena telah membayar biaya sekolahku dan itu akan mencemarkan nama baikku menjadi siswa berprestasi di sekolahku ini "Hei youngi?tunggu aku"suara itu,suara itu lagi,suara yang paling familiar di telingaku,siapa lagi kalau bukan junho,sahabatku selama ini"Tch..kejam?mengapa kau tak menugguku dan langsung pergi eoh?"ucap junho marah marah,sambil mencoba menstabilkan napasnya,mungkin ia habis berlari."kau lama sekali mandi?jadi aku langsung pergi?"jawabku sekenanya sambil tetap melanjutkan perjalananku ke kelas."Tch..ya sudah..ayo kita kekelas?"jawab junho girang dan lari dari tema yang kami bicarakan,tapi tak apalah itu lebih baik.

Aku menempatkan diriku di tempat duduk paling depan tepat di samping sahabatku,siapa lagi kalau bukan junho,karena guru ku tau bahwa mataku sangat kurang baik,walaupun aku sudah memakai kaca mata,tapi tetap saja itu kurang menempatkan diriku di tempat duduk ini,aku langsung membuka buku pelajaran untuk pelajaran pertama,terkadang aku hanya duduk tenang,dan melamuni diriku yang hanya mempunyai beberapa teman,bahkan itu belum sampai untuk di bilang beberapa,karena aku hanya mempunyai 2 teman,yaitu junho dan minjun hyung,(aku memanggil dia minjun hyung,karena menurutku sifatnya sangat dewasa dan bijak!),mereka sama sepertiku terlalu menutup pergaulan,tapi tidak untukku,sebenarnya aku sangat membuka pergaulanku,tapi semua orang di sekelilingku hanya menganggap aku,junho dan minjun hyung sebagai manusia kutu buku yang tidak tahu dengan kata "bergaul",serta mungkin fashion kami yang sangat se'adanya;memakai kaca mata besar,baju yang rapi dengan penampilan yang sangat lucu,mungkin... ,di sekolah ini setiap tahun hanya kami yang selalu menjadi peringkat umumnya,yang terkadang hanya berganti posisinya saja,terkadang aku mendapatkan juara satu umum,minjun hyung mendapat juara dua umum dan junho mendapat juara tiga umum begitu sebaliknya di tahun tahun berikut berikutnya,tidak ada yang menggeser posisi kami,untuk menjadi siswa berprestasi,tapi terkadang aku juga sering berfikir,apa disini siswa siswa nya tidak ada yang mau belajar?tapi itu terserah mereka,aku tidak mau mengikut sertakan diriku dalam masalah mereka,cukup aku sudah masuk dalam masalah ekonomiku dan belajarku."hei youngi?kau melamun?"nampak sebuah tangan yang terus mengipas ngipaskan di depan wajahku,oh ternyata minjun hyung"O-Oh hyung?,aku tidak apa apa kok tenang saja?kkk~"balasku sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikku untuk minjun hyung"oh ya sudah..hyung duduk dulu ya?kkk~"balas minjun hyung,sambil melangkahkan kakinya ketempat duduknya tepat aku?aku akan terus melanjutkan lamunanku,junho?kemana dia?sekarang dia lagi di perpustakaan untuk mencari buku kesayangannya,buku ensiklopedia,

+=Author pov=+

Baru beberapa menit wooyoung melamun,ia sudah di kagetkan oleh seorang namja yang sudah duduk di sampingnya"Hai uyoung?"ucap namja itu sambil melihat wajah wooyoung,tanpa pikir panjang lagi namja itu langsung menggoda wooyoung"Mengapa melamun?apa kau melamuniku baby?"ucap namja itu sambil sedikit mendesah dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya,tapi ia tetap tidak beranjak dari tempat hanya diam,tak menanggapi pertanyaan namja itu,walaupun diam diam wajahnya sedikit memanas,karena godaan itu lagi,setiap hari tak henti hentinya"Kkkk~~aku suka melihat ekspresimu?"ucap namja itu yang ternyata bernama nichkhun,orang paling famous di seluruh penjuru,mungkin karena keramahan nya,sambil menahan tawa nya dan mencubit pelan pipi wooyoung,tapi tetap saja nichkhun tidak sanggup menahannya,dan akhirnya ia tertawa lepas,tidak dengan wooyoung, yang semakin menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya,."teruslah menggodanya hyung?"dari belakang nampak seorang namja besar,yang tak lain bernama chansung sambil sedikit tertawa melihat kejahilan nichkhun selama ini terhadap wooyoung"seh..diamlah?"balas nichkhun sambil melirik wajah chansung sebentar,tapi beberapa menit kemudian wajah nichkhun langsung berubah serius sambil menatap wooyoung."kapan kau menjadikan ku kekasihmu?"ucap nichkhun langsung to the point,ya..nichkhun adalah seorang namja yang menyukai wooyoung selama ini"Aku tidak tahu?"balas wooyoung dengan membalas tatapan nichkhun."Ayolah...Ang.."dan seketika lagi,ekprsi nichkhun berubah menjadi lebih memohon."Aku tidak tahu?berhentilah mengejarku?!aku masih mau belajar!"ucap wooyoung bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat duduk nya"uyoung!"tiba tiba nichkhun menarik tangan wooyoung sambil menunjukkan ekspresi memohon – yang melihatnya hanya menatap kesal dan langsung pergi dari kelas nya.

...

"uyoung?aku dan minjun hyung ingin membeli sesuatu?jadi kami tidak bisa pulang bersamamu?jadi..."

"oh tidak apa apa,junho?aku bisa pulang sendiri kok?"

"tak apa?"

"tak apa,pergilah bye?"

"ya sudah bye !"

Setelah berpamitan dengan wooyoung,junho langsung keluar dari kelas,jangan Tanya dengan minjun ia masih di perpustakaan."Hufh..ya sudahlah,pulang sendiri tak buruk!"wooyoung mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri,ya walaupun di perjalanannya terkadang terdengar keluhan suara,wooyoung terus berjalan menelusuri terowong sekolah,sambil memegangi barang bawaannya,terkadang ia membetulkan letak kacamata kotaknya dari wajahnya,agar ia bisa lebih nyaman melihat,"Aww..."wooyoung langsung memegang kepalanya yang terkena sesuatu itu,lalu membalikkan tubuhnya,untuk melihat siapa yang melemparnya,dan..."rasakan ini!dasar manusia tidak berguna?!berhenti menggoda nichkhun"tiba tiba nampak sekumpulan yeoja,dengan wajah bringas nya(?) datang mendekati wooyoung,sambil membawa sesuatu"apa,aku tidak..menggodanya?"Tanya wooyoung bingung,dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari sekumpulan yeoja tersebut,"rasakan ini eoh!dasar!"tiba tiba sekumpulan yeoja itu melempari wooyoung dengan telur busuk,makanan bekas,sampah sampah dan terakhirnya memukuli wooyoung dengan sapu ,penggaris panjang yang terbuat dari besi,dan ada juga dengan tangan kosong,wooyoung yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi,hanya bisa menerima cacian dan tindak kekerasan(?)dari para yeoja tersebut."untuk apa kau menggoda khunnie eoh?"ucap salah satu yeoja itu,sambil tetap memukuli wooyoung dengan benda keras"dasar namja tak berguna,kau hanya membuat uri khunnie menjadi sedih!"sahut salah satu yeoja itu dengan tatapan marah,kali ini tidak hanya memukuli wooyoung,mereka langsung membuang barang barang bawaan wooyoung,ntah kemana,dan langsung menarik narik rambut wooyoung dengan kasar,mengambil kacamata wooyoung dan langsung menginjak injaknya,kali ini ternyata para yeoja itu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya"hei?ambil peralatan kita!"perintah salah satu yeoja itu yang diketahui dengan nama Victoria menyuruh yeoja yang lainnya"ini vic?"balas yeoja lainnya itu ambil menyerahkan peralatan mereka"terimakasih tiffany-shi!,ikat dia!"dan seketika kumpulan yeoja itu langsung menarik wooyoung kesebuah ruangan,yang pastinya sudah di persiapkan terlebih dahulu,sambil menarik narik wooyoung dengan susah payahnya,karena wooyoung juga melawan,tapi yah..wooyoung tetap kalah,karena kumpulan yeoja itu sangat banyak,ternyata kekuatan yeoja sangat kuat dan tidak terkendalikan yah,,."lepaskan aku!"wooyoung hanya bisa memberontak dengan kuat,tapi apa daya,dia sudah diikat,sangat kuat..,jadi tak bisa lepas"ayo terlebih dahulu gunting pakaiannya,terserah kalian mau jadikan itu apa pakaian?agar dia tidak bisa sekolah"ucap yeoja itu dengan tatapan sinis dan jijik kepada wooyoung,se`akan wooyoung adalah benda haram,terus memberonta dalam ikatannya,terus bergeliat kesana sini,tapi percuma,untuk menyelamatkan pakaian seragamnya saja,wooyoung tidak bisa,ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat keadaan pakaiannya yang sudah tergunting dan sudah tidak memiliki bentuk pakaian lagi,yah walaupun pakaian itu masih melekat dengannya,ternyata sekumpulan yeoja itu sangat lihai melakukan gunting menggunting,wooyoung yang hanya bisa duduk pasrah,hanya terdiam,dia tak bisa lagi berfikir,kemana ia harus membeli pakaian seragam lagi?keadaan nya saja sungguh kekurangan."hiks.."wooyoung hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaanya,yang begitu lemah,ia hanya menatap sekumpulan yeoja itu yang terkadang memukulinya,dan menggunting pakaiannya agar lebih jelek."Gunting rambutnya!"ucap Victoria memerintah dengan menatap sinis wooyoung dan dengan seidikit tersenyum,senyuman sinis lagi terhadap wooyoung,para sekumpulan yeoja itu langsung menuruti perintah Victoria dan langsung ingin memotong rambut wooyoung"BERHENTI!"belum sempat para sekumpulan yeoja itu menggunting habis rambut wooyoung,mereka langsung dikagetkan dengan suara namja,yang tampaknya sudah marah"ni-nichkhun?"ucap Victoria kaget dan langsung mencampakkan gunting yang ia pegang tadi,sedangkan nichkhun langsung mendekati wooyoung dan membuka ikatan wooyoung,wooyoung yang tampak lemas hanya bisa terdiam pasrah,sehabis melepaskan ikatan wooyoung,nichkhun langsung membawa wooyoung pergi,tak lupa membanting pintu ruangan tersebut,jangan ditanya kumpulan yeoja itu dan Victoria,mereka hanya diam dan menunduk menggendong wooyoung,nichkhun hanya diam,nampak pancaran ketakutan dari wajah nichkhun,ketakutan atas keadaan wooyoung sekarang,sungguh mengenaskan.

)(flash back)(

Nichkhun pov-

Dasar guru sialan,gara gara dia aku harus pulang lama,seharusnya aku tidak mencoba bolos dengan chansung!,aku hanya terus menggerutu kesal,bagaimana tidak?gara gara mengikuti ide chansung aku harus kena batunya,membersihkan seluruh WC dan pulang lama!awas kau chansung!.aku terus berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah,dengan santai aku terus berjalan,mencoba mengalihkan kemarahanku saat ini juga,terkadang menendang nendang kaleng minuman soda di hadapanku,sambil bersenandung kecil dan sedikit meloncat loncat ya,hanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit kebosanan saat pulang dalam keadaan sendirian,ya karena sekolah ini cukup luas"kedebak kedebuk"eh?suara apa itu?aku mencoba mencari asal suara itu dan terus berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah kami,seketika aku berhenti disalah satu ruangan kelas kosong,aku tak tahu itu kelas berapa,aku tidak itu makin jelas dan terdengar sedikit nyaring di telingaku,sedikit penasaran aku mencoba membuka pintu ruangan kelas tersebut,dan..tanpa susah payah membuka pintu ruangan tersebut,ternyata sudah terbuka sendiri,aku membukanya perlahan"WOOYOUNG?!"dan seketika aku terkejut sekali melihat pemandangan di depanku,dengan sekumpulan yeoja penuh amarah yang sedang memukuli wooyoung,seketika itu aku langsung marah,ya karena pemandangan didepanku ini sungguh tidak wajar dan yang membuatku semakin marah adalah mereka mengaitkan (mengikut sertakan) wooyoung "BERHENTI!"dan seketika aku langsung berlari kearah wooyoung

)(END POV~END FLASH BACK)(

...

Tiga hari kemudian~

Author pov

"Apa kau sudah siuman woo?"ucap nichkhun,yang sudah duduk di samping tempat tidur wooyoung,dengan pandangan cemas"sudah..khun,kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"balas wooyoung dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman,dan mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya,serta meletakkan punggung nya di head bed"syukurlah..,aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu woo,ini untukmu baju seragam sekolah baru dan sebuah tas untukmu"wooyoung yang mendengarkan ucapan nichkhun,hanya bisa sedikit tersipu"Hmm...te-terimakasih khun.. "balas wooyoung yang tiba tiba menundukkan wajahnya,selang berdiam diaman beberapa menit,atau sekitar 10 menitan,mereka langsung mengobrol,mengobrol banyak hal,bahkan semua hal,sudah hampir 30 menit mereka mengobrol akhirnya mereka tutup dengan berdiaman lagi,hanya sebentar,nichkhun langsung berbicara lagi "Uyoung.."ucap nichkhun lirih"hmm.."balas wooyoung tak acuh sambil menutup matanya,mencoba tidur"Apakah k-kau ak-akan menerimaku menjadi kekasih m-mu?"jawab nichkun gugup dan langsung didapati respon terkejut dari wooyoung,wooyoung langsung bangun dari tidur sesaatnya"A-aku?"wooyoung hanya bisa membalas kikuk,nichkhun yang tau jawabanya hanya bisa menghela nafas "tak a pa..woo?"balas nichkhun lirih ,dan mencoba bangkit dari tempat duduknya"khun.."dan seketika nichkhun melihat wooyoung"duduklah.."ucap wooyoung menyuruh nichkhun kembali"Thankyou!thankyou for all?kau selalu menyelamatkanku dalam keadaan apapun,kau selalu mengejarku padahal aku hanya diam disampingmu,kau selalu tersenyum tulus denganku,walaupun aku yakin kau sangat menunggu jawabanku,aku tahu ini sulit bagimu,tapi...Thankyou?sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terimakasih untukmu...,dan kau tahu aku hanya mencoba menyesuaikan hatiku untukmu,aku hanya takut kau akan sedih nantinya bersamaku,dan akupun begitu.."wooyoung mencoba memperbaiki letak duduknya,dan sedikit menghela napas,sedangkan nichkhun?ia hanya diam mendengarkan cerita wooyoung"dan kali ini aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya...,untukumu...,khun,nado saranghae?"wooyoung langsung memeluk nichkhun,sedangkan nichkhun ia hanya diam dan pastinya sekarang ia tersenyum dibalik punggung wooyoung"

chap 1

salam kenal saya author baru wkwkwkwk~


	2. thankyou too

Thankyou!

by mannuel_khunyoung

Description

**Thankyou!thankyou for all?kau selalu menyelamatkanku dalam keadaan apapun,kau selalu mengejarku padahal aku hanya diam disampingmu,kau selalu tersenyum tulus denganku,walaupun aku yakin kau sangat menunggu jawabanku,aku tahu ini sulit bagimu,tapi...Thankyou?sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terimakasih untukmu...,dan kau tahu aku hanya mencoba menyesuaikan hatiku untukmu,aku hanya takut kau akan sedih nantinya bersamaku,dan akupun begitu.."wooyoung mencoba memperbaiki letak duduknya,dan sedikit menghela napas,sedangkan nichkhun?ia hanya diam mendengarkan cerita wooyoung"dan kali ini aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya...,untukumu...,khun,nado saranghae?"wooyoung langsung memeluk nichkhun,sedangkan nichkhun ia hanya diam dan pastinya sekarang ia tersenyum dibalik punggung wooyoung"aku akan menjagamu"balas nichkhun lirih"dan aku akan mencintaimu"balas wooyoung lebih lirih,dia tahu ini akan berdampak kurang baik untuk nya dan nichkhun..tapi.. mencoba untuk mencintai orang yang benar benar mencintainya,apa salahnya kan?**

Foreword

langsung ajah...

Chapter 1

Thankyou!

Thankyou!

Cast:

Wooyoung

Nichkhun

Other cast:

Junho

Minjun

Victoria

Tiffany

Chansung

Description:

Peristiwa dalam satu hari ini cukup,membuat wooyoung merubah pendiriannya!

Apa itu?

Kita lihat selanjutnya!

Sorry for !

My first ff with oneshoot -_-

Aku seorang anak yang terlahir dari keluarga yang seadanya,mungkin itu untuk kalangan atas seperti orang orang kaya di luar sana,tapi bagi orang kalahan bawah itu merupakan keadaan yang patut di syukuri..,ayahku hanya seorang pegawai biasa,dengan penghasilan yang biasa juga,ibuku seorang manager dari perusa'haan kecil,perusaha'an pengurus barang barang pengantar,yah bisa dibilang pekerjaan ibuku ini hanya menghasilkan pendapatan yang sedikit,maka dari itu aku dan kakakku mencoba mencari pekerjaan tambahan dan hasilnya kakak ku bekerja di sebuah pabrik industri pemoombuatan minuman soda,sedangkan aku bekerja di sebuah café malam,yah..sekedar untuk meringankan orang walaupun kami semua bekerja tetap saja,itu semua tidak akan bisa memperbaiki keadaan ekonomi kami,kami masih saja mengalami kekurangan..,aku terus melangkah dengan malas kekelasku sambil menguap pelan,dan mengatup atupkan mulutku,aku merasa kantuk sudah melanda diriku,ingin saja aku pulang dan langsung meloncatkan diriku ke pulau kapas,yang tak lain adalah kamar tidurku,tapi itu semua harus kutahan,aku tak ingin menambah beban orang tuaku,karena telah membayar biaya sekolahku dan itu akan mencemarkan nama baikku menjadi siswa berprestasi di sekolahku ini "Hei youngi?tunggu aku"suara itu,suara itu lagi,suara yang paling familiar di telingaku,siapa lagi kalau bukan junho,sahabatku selama ini"Tch..kejam?mengapa kau tak menugguku dan langsung pergi eoh?"ucap junho marah marah,sambil mencoba menstabilkan napasnya,mungkin ia habis berlari."kau lama sekali mandi?jadi aku langsung pergi?"jawabku sekenanya sambil tetap melanjutkan perjalananku ke kelas."Tch..ya sudah..ayo kita kekelas?"jawab junho girang dan lari dari tema yang kami bicarakan,tapi tak apalah itu lebih baik.

Aku menempatkan diriku di tempat duduk paling depan tepat di samping sahabatku,siapa lagi kalau bukan junho,karena guru ku tau bahwa mataku sangat kurang baik,walaupun aku sudah memakai kaca mata,tapi tetap saja itu kurang menempatkan diriku di tempat duduk ini,aku langsung membuka buku pelajaran untuk pelajaran pertama,terkadang aku hanya duduk tenang,dan melamuni diriku yang hanya mempunyai beberapa teman,bahkan itu belum sampai untuk di bilang beberapa,karena aku hanya mempunyai 2 teman,yaitu junho dan minjun hyung,(aku memanggil dia minjun hyung,karena menurutku sifatnya sangat dewasa dan bijak!),mereka sama sepertiku terlalu menutup pergaulan,tapi tidak untukku,sebenarnya aku sangat membuka pergaulanku,tapi semua orang di sekelilingku hanya menganggap aku,junho dan minjun hyung sebagai manusia kutu buku yang tidak tahu dengan kata "bergaul",serta mungkin fashion kami yang sangat se'adanya;memakai kaca mata besar,baju yang rapi dengan penampilan yang sangat lucu,mungkin... ,di sekolah ini setiap tahun hanya kami yang selalu menjadi peringkat umumnya,yang terkadang hanya berganti posisinya saja,terkadang aku mendapatkan juara satu umum,minjun hyung mendapat juara dua umum dan junho mendapat juara tiga umum begitu sebaliknya di tahun tahun berikut berikutnya,tidak ada yang menggeser posisi kami,untuk menjadi siswa berprestasi,tapi terkadang aku juga sering berfikir,apa disini siswa siswa nya tidak ada yang mau belajar?tapi itu terserah mereka,aku tidak mau mengikut sertakan diriku dalam masalah mereka,cukup aku sudah masuk dalam masalah ekonomiku dan belajarku."hei youngi?kau melamun?"nampak sebuah tangan yang terus mengipas ngipaskan di depan wajahku,oh ternyata minjun hyung"O-Oh hyung?,aku tidak apa apa kok tenang saja?kkk~"balasku sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikku untuk minjun hyung"oh ya sudah..hyung duduk dulu ya?kkk~"balas minjun hyung,sambil melangkahkan kakinya ketempat duduknya tepat aku?aku akan terus melanjutkan lamunanku,junho?kemana dia?sekarang dia lagi di perpustakaan untuk mencari buku kesayangannya,buku ensiklopedia,

+=Author pov=+

Baru beberapa menit wooyoung melamun,ia sudah di kagetkan oleh seorang namja yang sudah duduk di sampingnya"Hai uyoung?"ucap namja itu sambil melihat wajah wooyoung,tanpa pikir panjang lagi namja itu langsung menggoda wooyoung"Mengapa melamun?apa kau melamuniku baby?"ucap namja itu sambil sedikit mendesah dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya,tapi ia tetap tidak beranjak dari tempat hanya diam,tak menanggapi pertanyaan namja itu,walaupun diam diam wajahnya sedikit memanas,karena godaan itu lagi,setiap hari tak henti hentinya"Kkkk~~aku suka melihat ekspresimu?"ucap namja itu yang ternyata bernama nichkhun,orang paling famous di seluruh penjuru,mungkin karena keramahan nya,sambil menahan tawa nya dan mencubit pelan pipi wooyoung,tapi tetap saja nichkhun tidak sanggup menahannya,dan akhirnya ia tertawa lepas,tidak dengan wooyoung, yang semakin menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya,."teruslah menggodanya hyung?"dari belakang nampak seorang namja besar,yang tak lain bernama chansung sambil sedikit tertawa melihat kejahilan nichkhun selama ini terhadap wooyoung"seh..diamlah?"balas nichkhun sambil melirik wajah chansung sebentar,tapi beberapa menit kemudian wajah nichkhun langsung berubah serius sambil menatap wooyoung."kapan kau menjadikan ku kekasihmu?"ucap nichkhun langsung to the point,ya..nichkhun adalah seorang namja yang menyukai wooyoung selama ini"Aku tidak tahu?"balas wooyoung dengan membalas tatapan nichkhun."Ayolah...Ang.."dan seketika lagi,ekprsi nichkhun berubah menjadi lebih memohon."Aku tidak tahu?berhentilah mengejarku?!aku masih mau belajar!"ucap wooyoung bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat duduk nya"uyoung!"tiba tiba nichkhun menarik tangan wooyoung sambil menunjukkan ekspresi memohon – yang melihatnya hanya menatap kesal dan langsung pergi dari kelas nya.

...

"uyoung?aku dan minjun hyung ingin membeli sesuatu?jadi kami tidak bisa pulang bersamamu?jadi..."

"oh tidak apa apa,junho?aku bisa pulang sendiri kok?"

"tak apa?"

"tak apa,pergilah bye?"

"ya sudah bye !"

Setelah berpamitan dengan wooyoung,junho langsung keluar dari kelas,jangan Tanya dengan minjun ia masih di perpustakaan."Hufh..ya sudahlah,pulang sendiri tak buruk!"wooyoung mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri,ya walaupun di perjalanannya terkadang terdengar keluhan suara,wooyoung terus berjalan menelusuri terowong sekolah,sambil memegangi barang bawaannya,terkadang ia membetulkan letak kacamata kotaknya dari wajahnya,agar ia bisa lebih nyaman melihat,"Aww..."wooyoung langsung memegang kepalanya yang terkena sesuatu itu,lalu membalikkan tubuhnya,untuk melihat siapa yang melemparnya,dan..."rasakan ini!dasar manusia tidak berguna?!berhenti menggoda nichkhun"tiba tiba nampak sekumpulan yeoja,dengan wajah bringas nya(?) datang mendekati wooyoung,sambil membawa sesuatu"apa,aku tidak..menggodanya?"Tanya wooyoung bingung,dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari sekumpulan yeoja tersebut,"rasakan ini eoh!dasar!"tiba tiba sekumpulan yeoja itu melempari wooyoung dengan telur busuk,makanan bekas,sampah sampah dan terakhirnya memukuli wooyoung dengan sapu ,penggaris panjang yang terbuat dari besi,dan ada juga dengan tangan kosong,wooyoung yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi,hanya bisa menerima cacian dan tindak kekerasan(?)dari para yeoja tersebut."untuk apa kau menggoda khunnie eoh?"ucap salah satu yeoja itu,sambil tetap memukuli wooyoung dengan benda keras"dasar namja tak berguna,kau hanya membuat uri khunnie menjadi sedih!"sahut salah satu yeoja itu dengan tatapan marah,kali ini tidak hanya memukuli wooyoung,mereka langsung membuang barang barang bawaan wooyoung,ntah kemana,dan langsung menarik narik rambut wooyoung dengan kasar,mengambil kacamata wooyoung dan langsung menginjak injaknya,kali ini ternyata para yeoja itu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya"hei?ambil peralatan kita!"perintah salah satu yeoja itu yang diketahui dengan nama Victoria menyuruh yeoja yang lainnya"ini vic?"balas yeoja lainnya itu ambil menyerahkan peralatan mereka"terimakasih tiffany-shi!,ikat dia!"dan seketika kumpulan yeoja itu langsung menarik wooyoung kesebuah ruangan,yang pastinya sudah di persiapkan terlebih dahulu,sambil menarik narik wooyoung dengan susah payahnya,karena wooyoung juga melawan,tapi yah..wooyoung tetap kalah,karena kumpulan yeoja itu sangat banyak,ternyata kekuatan yeoja sangat kuat dan tidak terkendalikan yah,,."lepaskan aku!"wooyoung hanya bisa memberontak dengan kuat,tapi apa daya,dia sudah diikat,sangat kuat..,jadi tak bisa lepas"ayo terlebih dahulu gunting pakaiannya,terserah kalian mau jadikan itu apa pakaian?agar dia tidak bisa sekolah"ucap yeoja itu dengan tatapan sinis dan jijik kepada wooyoung,se`akan wooyoung adalah benda haram,terus memberonta dalam ikatannya,terus bergeliat kesana sini,tapi percuma,untuk menyelamatkan pakaian seragamnya saja,wooyoung tidak bisa,ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat keadaan pakaiannya yang sudah tergunting dan sudah tidak memiliki bentuk pakaian lagi,yah walaupun pakaian itu masih melekat dengannya,ternyata sekumpulan yeoja itu sangat lihai melakukan gunting menggunting,wooyoung yang hanya bisa duduk pasrah,hanya terdiam,dia tak bisa lagi berfikir,kemana ia harus membeli pakaian seragam lagi?keadaan nya saja sungguh kekurangan."hiks.."wooyoung hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaanya,yang begitu lemah,ia hanya menatap sekumpulan yeoja itu yang terkadang memukulinya,dan menggunting pakaiannya agar lebih jelek."Gunting rambutnya!"ucap Victoria memerintah dengan menatap sinis wooyoung dan dengan seidikit tersenyum,senyuman sinis lagi terhadap wooyoung,para sekumpulan yeoja itu langsung menuruti perintah Victoria dan langsung ingin memotong rambut wooyoung"BERHENTI!"belum sempat para sekumpulan yeoja itu menggunting habis rambut wooyoung,mereka langsung dikagetkan dengan suara namja,yang tampaknya sudah marah"ni-nichkhun?"ucap Victoria kaget dan langsung mencampakkan gunting yang ia pegang tadi,sedangkan nichkhun langsung mendekati wooyoung dan membuka ikatan wooyoung,wooyoung yang tampak lemas hanya bisa terdiam pasrah,sehabis melepaskan ikatan wooyoung,nichkhun langsung membawa wooyoung pergi,tak lupa membanting pintu ruangan tersebut,jangan ditanya kumpulan yeoja itu dan Victoria,mereka hanya diam dan menunduk menggendong wooyoung,nichkhun hanya diam,nampak pancaran ketakutan dari wajah nichkhun,ketakutan atas keadaan wooyoung sekarang,sungguh mengenaskan.

)(flash back)(

Nichkhun pov-

Dasar guru sialan,gara gara dia aku harus pulang lama,seharusnya aku tidak mencoba bolos dengan chansung!,aku hanya terus menggerutu kesal,bagaimana tidak?gara gara mengikuti ide chansung aku harus kena batunya,membersihkan seluruh WC dan pulang lama!awas kau chansung!.aku terus berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah,dengan santai aku terus berjalan,mencoba mengalihkan kemarahanku saat ini juga,terkadang menendang nendang kaleng minuman soda di hadapanku,sambil bersenandung kecil dan sedikit meloncat loncat ya,hanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit kebosanan saat pulang dalam keadaan sendirian,ya karena sekolah ini cukup luas"kedebak kedebuk"eh?suara apa itu?aku mencoba mencari asal suara itu dan terus berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah kami,seketika aku berhenti disalah satu ruangan kelas kosong,aku tak tahu itu kelas berapa,aku tidak itu makin jelas dan terdengar sedikit nyaring di telingaku,sedikit penasaran aku mencoba membuka pintu ruangan kelas tersebut,dan..tanpa susah payah membuka pintu ruangan tersebut,ternyata sudah terbuka sendiri,aku membukanya perlahan"WOOYOUNG?!"dan seketika aku terkejut sekali melihat pemandangan di depanku,dengan sekumpulan yeoja penuh amarah yang sedang memukuli wooyoung,seketika itu aku langsung marah,ya karena pemandangan didepanku ini sungguh tidak wajar dan yang membuatku semakin marah adalah mereka mengaitkan (mengikut sertakan) wooyoung "BERHENTI!"dan seketika aku langsung berlari kearah wooyoung

)(END POV~END FLASH BACK)(

...

Tiga hari kemudian~

Author pov

"Apa kau sudah siuman woo?"ucap nichkhun,yang sudah duduk di samping tempat tidur wooyoung,dengan pandangan cemas"sudah..khun,kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"balas wooyoung dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman,dan mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya,serta meletakkan punggung nya di head bed"syukurlah..,aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu woo,ini untukmu baju seragam sekolah baru dan sebuah tas untukmu"wooyoung yang mendengarkan ucapan nichkhun,hanya bisa sedikit tersipu"Hmm...te-terimakasih khun.. "balas wooyoung yang tiba tiba menundukkan wajahnya,selang berdiam diaman beberapa menit,atau sekitar 10 menitan,mereka langsung mengobrol,mengobrol banyak hal,bahkan semua hal,sudah hampir 30 menit mereka mengobrol akhirnya mereka tutup dengan berdiaman lagi,hanya sebentar,nichkhun langsung berbicara lagi "Uyoung.."ucap nichkhun lirih"hmm.."balas wooyoung tak acuh sambil menutup matanya,mencoba tidur"Apakah k-kau ak-akan menerimaku menjadi kekasih m-mu?"jawab nichkun gugup dan langsung didapati respon terkejut dari wooyoung,wooyoung langsung bangun dari tidur sesaatnya"A-aku?"wooyoung hanya bisa membalas kikuk,nichkhun yang tau jawabanya hanya bisa menghela nafas "tak a pa..woo?"balas nichkhun lirih ,dan mencoba bangkit dari tempat duduknya"khun.."dan seketika nichkhun melihat wooyoung"duduklah.."ucap wooyoung menyuruh nichkhun kembali"Thankyou!thankyou for all?kau selalu menyelamatkanku dalam keadaan apapun,kau selalu mengejarku padahal aku hanya diam disampingmu,kau selalu tersenyum tulus denganku,walaupun aku yakin kau sangat menunggu jawabanku,aku tahu ini sulit bagimu,tapi...Thankyou?sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terimakasih untukmu...,dan kau tahu aku hanya mencoba menyesuaikan hatiku untukmu,aku hanya takut kau akan sedih nantinya bersamaku,dan akupun begitu.."wooyoung mencoba memperbaiki letak duduknya,dan sedikit menghela napas,sedangkan nichkhun?ia hanya diam mendengarkan cerita wooyoung"dan kali ini aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya...,untukumu...,khun,nado saranghae?"wooyoung langsung memeluk nichkhun,sedangkan nichkhun ia hanya diam dan pastinya sekarang ia tersenyum dibalik punggung wooyoung"

chap 1

salam kenal saya author baru wkwkwkwk~


End file.
